Oppa
by Cungik
Summary: "Dibanding mereka, aku punya wajah lebih tampan tahu," -Mingyu. "Kok kamu childish banget, sih," -Wonwoo. Meanie! MinWon! GS!Won.


_Casts : Mingyu, Wonwoo of Seventeen (II)_

 _Genre : Romance, Humor (gagal)_

 _Desc : MinWon_ _Tuhan, Orangtua, Seventeen (II), Pledis, dan segenap Fans._

 _GS!Won, bahasa semi-formal, self-beta_

.

Pagi itu hari minggu dan Wonwoo sedang mager kemana-mana sehingga ketika Mingyu mengajaknya pergi kencan, lelaki itu malah ditahan. Sementara si gadis sendiri malah sibuk dengan laptop dan Mingyu dibuat mati kebosanan karena tidak punya kegiatan selain _scroll_ layar ponsel sejak sejam yang lalu.

Mingyu bangkit dari sofa dan duduk di samping pacarnya, melirik _screen_ laptop sebentar sebelum kemudian mengambil stik PS dari laci dan bermain sendiri. Mengabaikan Jeon Wonwoo yang mengacuhkannya.

"Dibanding mereka, aku punya wajah lebih tampan tahu." Mingyu berbicara tanpa menatap mata lawannya. Lalu pelipisnya dipukul dengan gulungan kertas.

"Ah, bodo amat! Sekarang bantu aku cari ide, Mingyu. Aku harus meng- _update_ fanfiksi hari ini. Kepalaku mau meledak rasanya." Wonwoo memegang kepalanya yang dikuncir dua, mirip Harley Quinn tapi berambut hitam.

Sedangkan Mingyu hanya geleng kepala dan tidak ambil pusing. Dia tahu dunia _fangirl_ dari pacarnya, dan meski dipaksa untuk menjadi _fanboy_ sekalipun, Mingyu tetap menolak dengan ribuan alasan.

"Mingyu!"

Mingyu masih fokus dengan permainannya, jadi dia cuma menjawab tanpa melirik, "Apa, Sayang?"

"Tuh kan kamu lebih sayang sama bola daripada sama aku. Mendingan aku sama oppa-oppa saja." Wonwoo merajuk. Mengangkat laptopnya lalu duduk di sofa dan mulai menggigiti pocky coklat yang tergeletak di meja.

"Aduh, Sayang. Kan kamu tahu aku paling nggak pinter imajinasi. Duh, aku temenin cari inspirasi saja deh." Bujuknya. Wonwoo malah membuang muka. Lalu menutup laptop keras-keras dan beranjak ke kamar kemudian mengunci pintu dan Mingyu ditinggalkan sampai pukul dua siang.

Lelaki itu memutuskan pulang setelah meminta maaf ratusan kali di depan pintu kamar dan izin pulang sebab Mingyu ada latihan basket sore itu juga.

Aslinya, Wonwoo gembira bukan main setelah melihat Mingyu hampir putus asa dan dia mendapat ide tiba-tiba. Gadis itu berjanji dalam hati akan berterima kasih pada Mingyu esok hari.

.

"Pagi, Mingyu." Wonwoo ceria sekali ketika Mingyu datang untuk menjemputnya pergi ke sekolah. Senyumnya berkali-kali lebih manis dan Mingyu langsung disuapi _sandwich_ ketika baru masuk ke rumah. Keluarga Wonwoo sedang pergi bisnis jadi anak gadisnya ditinggal sendirian di rumah karena mereka tahu, Mingyu tidak pernah membiarkan pacarnya kesepian.

Lelaki itu menelan makanannya terlebih dahulu sebelum kemudian angkat bicara, "Tumben, ada angin apa?"

Wonwoo tersenyum bahagia bukan kepalang, "Tidak ada."

Tapi Mingyu tidak semudah itu percaya, "Kenapa, sih?"

"Oh, aku tahu, idola-idolamu itu _comeback_ , ya kan?"

"Melihat dari senyummu, sepertinya aku benar. Pantas _chat_ -ku semalam cuma di D, ternyata gini, ya? Cukup tahu."

Air muka Wonwoo berubah seketika. Mingyu berbalik dan membanting pintu mobilnya keras-keras, "Mau bareng, nggak?"

Ketika Wonwoo masuk, suasana dalam mobil menjadi tegang. Mingyu fokus ke jalanan dan Wonwoo memelintir ujung roknya untuk mengurangi ketakutan. Mingyu benar-benar marah padanya.

"Aku kan sudah tidur, Gyu, jam segitu." Cicitnya ketika Mingyu menghentikan mobil di lampu merah.

Lelaki itu membuat senyum miring, "Sudah tidur, ya? Berapa lama, sih, kita pacaran? Sampai kamu tega-teganya bohongin aku gini."

"Aku serius—"

"Aku kenal kamu nggak cuma satu-dua hari, aku juga tahu banget kamu itu kalau tidur data mati, tapi semalam kamu D terus, sampai aku pikir, apa hubungan kita emang segini saja. kamu tidak tahu kalau aku khawatir?"

"Kok kamu _childish_ banget, Gyu? Kamu kan tahu aku _streaming_ MV oppa yang baru rilis. _Chat_ kamu nggak sengaja ke D, soalnya ketutup notif sama unduhan. Pantas Jihoon nanya terus kenapa aku mau hubungan sama kamu, ternyata sekali bocah tetep bocah, ya. Nyesel aku."

Pintu mobil dibanting ketika baru sampai parkiran dan Mingyu _speechless_ di tempat. Dia baru paham maksud dari kalimat cewek selalu benar.

"Kenapa jadi aku yang salah?"

.

Akhirnya sampai siang, Mingyu memutuskan untuk meminta maaf pada pacarnya yang lagi ngambek itu.

Mingyu menemukan Jeon Wonwoo sedang duduk tenang di perpustakaan dengan headset dan laptopnya. Lelaki itu mendekat.

"Sayang?"

Wonwoo mendongak, kemudian melepas salah satu headsetnya, "Apa?"

Mingyu menarik sebuah kursi untuk duduk di hadapan pacarnya, "Aku minta maaf buat yang tadi. Oke, aku yang salah, nggak seharusnya nge- _chat_ kamu jam segitu. Tapi aku kan cuma mau mastiin—"

"Terus kamu mau nge- _chat_ siapa jam segitu? Selingkuhan kamu?"

"Bukan gi—"

"Kamu tuh aku perhatiin dari jauh suka sok ganteng banget sih, kegatelan, suka senyum sama noona-noona, suka pamer jidat sama pamer otot kemana-mana. Udah lupa kalau punya pacar? Atau aku ini dianggap apa, sih?"

Mingyu mengacak rambutnya. Frustasi. Dia lagi yang salah.

"Noona, denger dulu, ya? Jangan dipotong dulu aku ngomong," jeda sebentar, Mingyu mengambil napas dalam, "aku tuh sayang sama kamu, banget malah. Cuma kamu seorang. Oke, aku akuin aku memang ganteng, lebih ganteng dari oppa-oppamu itu—"

PeDe banget,"

"Dibilang jangan dipotong juga, kalau tidak percaya aku lebih ganteng, sekarang aku tanya, kenapa kamu mau pacaran sama aku?"

Wonwoo nampak menimbang-nimbang, kemudian mengangkat bahu, "Ya, karena itu kamu."

"Tuh kan, aku emang ganteng, senyumku lagian cuma buat kamu, jidat sama otot juga kan jadi punya kamu karena kamu pilih aku. Terus, coba kamu cari pacar mana yang sepengertian aku? Pacarnya nggak mau diajak jalan malah _fangirling_ -an mikir fanfiksi, mana ada?"

Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya, kemudian menggeleng.

"Jadi, Noona, mau berhenti jadi fangirl dan menomorsatukan aku?"

Gadis itu melongo, lalu memeluk laptopnya erat, "Terus oppa gi—"

"Ya sudah nggak jadi kunikahi."

Lalu Mingyu beranjak dari hadapannya dan meninggalkan lambaian perpisahan. Wonwoo buru-buru melepas headsetnya yang sebelah lagi dan menarik tangan Mingyu sampai mereka berhadapan, "Iya iya. Aku keluar fandom."

Mingyu menyeringai mendengarnya.

Fin.

a.n cerita terkampret sepanjang masa. gue cuma lagi ngebayangin aja, "Gimana ya kalo fangirls hardshipper punya pacar trus pacarnya tuh merasa diduakan"

soalnya kan biasanya fangirls tuh jombs ((ssstt!))

btw mv sepentin yang baru gilak mingyu cakep banget yaallah mas Jun jugak kayak mas-mas JNE. Hmz ada yang udah pindah bias ke Jun?

Btw (2), gue udah lama banget gak nulis karena sibuk sama sekolah dan mumpung lagi kosong (UAS-nya udah selesai bro, asik gak tuh) gue mutusin buat kembali ke dunia oppa sajah, maafkan kalo tulisan makin ancur.

Anw, review silahkan


End file.
